Je resterai
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: La suite de Différence d'âge. Petit dialogue entre Naruto Sasuke. J'ai allongé la différence d'âge parcontre Venez voir, c'est meugnon quand même n.n [SasuNaru]


**Titre**: Tu partira...Je resterai

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer: **La vie est injuste, vous le savez aussi bien que moi T.T

**Genre: **One-shot, Yaoi.

**Couple: **SasuNaru !! Ou NaruSasu vu les circonstances.

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2: **Voici la suite de "Différence d'âge".  
Après l'avoir écrite, j'ai imaginer un dialogue entre nos deux chouchou, et sa donne ca.  
Un simple dialogue a double texte. Mwoué, ca vous dit rien ca hein ?! (c'est le prof de ma soeur qui leur a sorti ca)  
EN faite, c'est une dialogue qui veut dire quelque chose forcément, mais si vous lisez uniquement les paroles d'un seul des personnages, ca vous donne aussi un petit texte complètement (ou presque xD) compréhensible. J'peux vous dire que c'est galère d'écrire des trucs du genre v.v"

**Note 3:** Naruto est toujours le plus vieux, mais j'ai allongé un peu la différence d'âge.  
J'suis passé de 3 à 5 ans. J'trouvais que 3 ans c'était pas tant que ça

**Note 4 : **Paroles Naruto normal  
**Paroles Sasuke en gras  
**

- J'ai 20 ans, toi 15.

-** On a 5 cinq d'écart, et alors**

**- **Je suis un homme, toi aussi

**- On a le même sexe, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire**

- AUjourd'hui tu m'aimes

- **Je t'aimerais toujours**

- Mais un jour tu m'oubliera

- **Tu sera toujours dans mon cœur**

- Tu rencontrera quelqu'un

-** Je ne rencontrerai personne d'autre**

- Un autre garçon, ou même une fille

- **Ni un garçons ni une fille**

- Et tu l'aimeras.

- **Et je n'aimerai que toi**

- Et tu m'oubliera

- **Et je ne t'oublierai pas**

- Tu quittera mon lit

- **Je resterai dans ton lit**

- Pour toute la vie

- **Pour toute notre vie**

- Tu me laissera tout seul

- **Je ne te laisserai jamais seul**

- Comme avant

- **Comme dans ton passé**

- Et tu ne sera plus là.

- **Et je serais toujours là**

- Tu ne m'aimera plus

- **Et je t'aimerai encore et toujours**

- Mais cette personne à la folie.

- **Et personne d'autre autant que toi**

- Elle aura ton âge

- **Je me fiche d'une personne de mon âge**

- Ca sera mieux pour toi

-** Le mieux pour moi c'est toi**

- Et tu partira

- **Et je resterais là**

- Pour ne pas revenir

- **Pour ne pas repartir**

- On restera peut-être ami

-** Tu sera mon amant, mon amis**

- Peut-être pas

**- Autant l'un que l'autre**

- Je déprimerai pendant des mois

- **Tu ne déprimera pas**

- Sachant que tu n'ai plus là.

- **Vu que je serai là**

- Parce qu'un jour tu partira

-** Parce que je serais toujours là.**

- Parce que tu as toute ta vie devant toi

- **Parce que j'ai toute ma vie avec toi**

- Et qu'il te reste plein de chose à découvrir

- **Et qu'il me reste trop de chose a découvrir **

- Et que tu les découvrira sans moi

- **Et que je les découvrirai avec toi **

- Des fois tu repensera à moi

-** Je penserai tout le temps à toi**

- Te rappelant de ton premier amour

- **Pensant à mon unique amour**

- Te rappelant de cette erreur de jeunesse

- **Me rappelant mes joies de jeunesse**

- Parce que j'ai 20 ans et que toi tu en as 15.

- **Parce que 5 ans n'ai rien**

- Et que nous ne sommes pas fait pour rester ensemble

- **Et que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble**

- Parce que tu es encore jeune

-** Parce qu'on est encore jeune**

- Et que tu as ta vie devant toi

- **Et que j'ai ma vie avec toi devant moi**

- Et que la mienne ne te suffira pas

- **Et la notre suffira**

- Tu l'aimera sans doute plus que moi

- **JE n'aimerai personne plus que toi**

- Mais lui je ne sais pas

-** Les autres je n'en ai rien à faire**

- Parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie

- **Parce que je t'aime plus que ma vie**

- PArce que tu es ma vie

- **Parce que tu es ma vie**

- Et que si toi et moi sa se finis

-** Et que toi et moi se ne sera jamais finis**

- Je n'aurai plus aucune raison de continuer

-** Et on continuera tout les deux**

- Ca serai peut-être mieux que tu m'oublie

- **Je ne t'oublierai pour rien au monde**

- Même si je n'en ai pas envie

- **Parce que je n'en ai pas envie**

- Mais c'est ça la vie

- **C'est toi ma vie**

- Car un jour tu partira

-** Car resterais là.**

- Car un jour tu m'oubliera

- **Car je ne t'oublierai pas**

- Alors promet le moi

- **Je te promet**

- De rester avec moi

- **De rester avec toi**

- De me laisser être avec toi

- **De te laisser être avec moi**

- De me laisser t'aimer

- **De te laisser m'aimer toute la vie**

-Tant que tu m'aimes encore

- **Car je t'aimerais toujours  
**

_Voilà, ai fini !! xD  
__10 pitite minute de romantisme by Michiko !!!  
__J'espère que ça vous a plut et Bisoux 3_

_Ps : Ne me tuer pas pour le chp de »L'amour les a sauvé » T.T _


End file.
